Dr Lewis vs the UNSUB
by gothina234
Summary: Sequel to Dr Reid and Dr Lewis. Reid arrives at the ER where Casey has returned to work along with the UNSUB that kidnapped him severely hurt. With an unknown poision killing Reid, Casey must play the UNSUB's game to save Reid while retaining her humanity. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Dr Lewis vs the Unsub**

**Hello to all those who are fans of my Dr Reid and Dr Lewis fanfic. I have decided to do a sequel to that fanfic and this is it. I was literally sat down watching television and this idea zoomed into my head, I just had to put it up. The description will tell you the basis of this fanfic.**

**Please read Dr Reid and Dr Lewis as it will help you understand this better. This is set a year after Dr Reid and Dr Lewis. Ashley seaver has left the BAU and JJ has returned. Jennifer and Gideon (Casey and Reid's twins) are six years old. Casey has returned to being a doctor at the ER. I'm getting straight into the action with this one.**

**Ok I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would love it if you reviewed. Enjoy! All mistakes are my own and all medical knowledge is from what I've read about and seen on tv.**

**All hell breaks loose**

Casey felt calm as she laid on the bed in the on-call room, she was on call for the night and had just finished treating two trauma patients as well as some minor lacerations on other patients. She had felt slightly panicked treating the trauma patients, they were parents to two children who had also been involved in the accident as well. She had managed to save them but it was going to be a long recovery for both of them. She had imagined her and Reid in that situation and it scared her. She understood how the mother felt when she was calling for her children, she just wanted to know they were safe.

The twins were six. Jennifer was going to school and at a normal rate but Gideon was excelling, he understood things that a child of six would find impossible to understand, he had also started to speak Spanish from time to time. Casey hated that as it made her feel less connected to him, she sometimes wished her son could have a normal childhood but she knew Gideon was extraordinary and loved him no matter what. He was taking after his father and Casey enjoyed the company of her genius's after a long day at work. Jennifer had gone through a fussy phase of feeling jealous of Gideon. Casey had sat her down and told her that she was like her mother while Gideon was more like his father but that they were both loved the same. Jennifer had calmed after the talk and she had taken to art very well. Reid and Casey were raising the next Albert Einstein and Picasso, they loved their lives and they loved each other.

Casey was about to fall asleep when the on call room door slammed open, Casey shot up to see Nurse Violet at the door.  
>"What's wrong" Casey groaned as she rubbed her tired eyes.<br>"We've got two traumas coming in now" Violet answered in a professional tone.  
>"How bad?" Casey asked.<br>"Very bad, we have two hurt in a car accident. We've been notified that one is a criminal and the other was a kidnap victim. We have to keep all items of clothing for evidence" Violet said as Casey and her walked towards the emergency entrance.  
>"Alright go and prep the trauma rooms, I want heart monitors up and I want you to call the blood bank to make sure they are ready. I don't want another fiasco like last week."<br>Violet nodded and made her way to the trauma rooms to prep them as Casey reached the outside the emergency doors. Nurse Andrews came running out with a yellow pale looking gown on, she handed one to Casey and Casey slid it on so she would be protected from the blood. The blaring sound of the paramedic's siren brought all her medical knowledge to center of her brain, Casey was ready to treat them.

Casey went to the ambulance that had pulled in first, she opened the door and was met with a paramedic's list of injuries.  
>"How bad?" Casey asked as she went to the man's side.<br>"A broken leg, the bone broke through the skin. He's lost at least two litres of blood and is still continuing to lose blood. He has a severe laceration to the top of his forehead, suspected broken ribs. He's coughed up a lot of blood, I think he's got internal bleeding. Laboured breathing aswell " the paramedic said quickly as she began to life the patient out of her ambulance with Casey's help.  
>"Take him to trauma one, Dr Harris is there. I was told one was wanted for the kidnap of the other passenger, which one?" Casey yelled as ambulance two's siren started to drown her out.<br>"This guy was the kidnapper, the other guy is the victim" the paramedic yelled back. Casey urged Nurse Andrews to help put the kidnapper in the trauma room.

Casey rushed over to the other ambulance, the doors opened to reveal something she was not prepared for. Rushing out of the ambulance was Morgan, his hands were covered in blood, he looked at Casey with a panicked and scared expression. Before she could ask any questions the two paramedics had lifted her patient out of the ambulance and started shouting his injuries and what they had given him in the field. Casey rushed to the side of the gurney and almost collapsed, she kept herself up even as her brain felt fuzzy. Laying in front of her was her brown eyed and brown haired einstein covered in blood, his hands were shaking violently and he was severly hurt.  
>"Spencer" Casey gasped as she checked Reid's pulse, she panicked slightly as it was fast and irregular.<br>"He's bleeding out from injury to the abdomen and he has a stab wound to the upper thigh, a pipe from the truck in front went straight through his abdomen. He's dehydrated, he complained of trouble breathing, he has various cuts and severe bruises covering his body. He flatlined on the way but we were able to resuscitate him" the paramedic said as they wheeled him at lightning speed into the second trauma room.

The paramedic left the room as Casey and fellow doctors started to work on Reid. Casey saw Reid open his eyes and look at her, she was working on controlling the bleeding from his leg and abdomen. Casey put pressure on his abdomen wound causing Reid to scream in pain. Casey winced and let a nurse take over putting pressure on the abdomen. Casey saw that Reid started to have trouble breathing, she knew she had to intubate if she wanted Reid to survive.  
>"I want two units of O negative up right now!" shouted Casey, she turned to Reid quickly to see that he had fallen unconcious. She grabbed an intubation kit and started to intubate Reid, she finished the procedure quickly. Nurse Harris attatched a bag valve mask and started to pump oxygen to Reid. Casey didn't want to put Reid on a ventilator till he was stable. Reid had IV's attached everywhere, he was being given blood to replace what he had lost and was losing.<p>

"Call the OR, we need a surgeon down here now and tell them to keep a room available, he's going to need surgery" Casey ordered, she saw a nurse fly to phone and relayed what Casey had told her to say.

"I'm going to clamp the artery in his leg to stop the bleeding till surgery is able to repair the damage properly" Casey said as she motioned for a intern to help suction the blood in Reid's stab wound. She felt like throwing up as she imagined how much this must have hurt Reid but she kept herself calm. She found the artery and clamped it. She breathed a sigh of relief as Dr Farrow, the surgical consult, rushed into the room. Her boss, Dr Benton walked in moments after Dr Farrow and realised who Casey was saving, she had Dr Green with her.  
>"Dr Lewis isn't that your husband?" Dr Benton asked as Casey checked the saline IV before moving to help Dr Farrow.<br>"Yes it is" Casey said through gritted teeth as she started to feel her body get tired. Dr Farrow had managed to get the bleeding under control causing Casey to breath a sigh of relief.  
>"Dr Lewis please let Dr Green take over, you know its against policy for doctors to treat family members. I need you to step away" Dr Benton asked in her strongest voice. Casey was stunned for a moment and decided to ignore her superior, Reid's blood pressure and heart rate were still erratic, she was going to save her husband no matter what.<br>"With complete respect I am telling you no. I am making sure my husband is being treated by the best and I am one of the senior doctors here. You can fire me or suspend me but I'm staying with him" Casey said calmly but angrily. Before Dr Benton could go argue, the heart monitor starting to beep erratically before flatlining.

"Starting CPR" Casey shouted as she started to push down on her einstein's broken body, she was not going to let him die.

**So what do you think? **  
><strong>Continue or not to continue (will continue anyway lol)<strong>  
><strong>Please review<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your story adds, alerts etc. **  
><strong>I enjoy writing this so much and its nice to get back in touch with this storyline. Thank you for the reviews as well<strong>

**All mistakes are my own**  
><strong>Please review and I hope you enjoy this chapter<strong>

**Consequences and knowledge **

Casey continued to perform CPR on Reid but she was having no affect.  
>"Get the paddles and charge to 200" Casey gasped to Dr Farrow, he pulled the defiberlator to himself and picked up the paddles, a brief sonic was heard before a beep confirmed it had charged.<br>"Clear!" Dr Farrow yelled, Casey removed her hands from Reid and winced slightly when Reid's body arched for a second as the current surged through his body. The monitor still remained the same and Casey resumed compressions, Dr farrow charged the defiberlator to 250 and shocked Reid again.

"He's in normal synus rhythm, he's stable" Dr Farrow informed the team, Casey removed her bloody gloves and realised that her hands had began to shake slightly, her heart was racing but she never took her gaze of Reid's frail body. She regained her professional composure enough to take the lead. Casey and the team hooked Reid up to a portable ventilator and started to wheel him towards the elevators.  
>"We need to get him up to the OR for surgery now, he's got an abdominal wound and a severed artery in his leg. I want you to tell Dr Crenshaw that I want him to operate, he's the most qualified to do this. He is also needs stitches to two of the cuts across his chest. I want updates every fifteen minutes on his status without delay" Casey ordered, the nurse gave her a brief nod, she knew how important Reid was to the doctor and she was going to follow Casey's orders to the letter.<br>"Dr Lewis, I need to speak with you now" Dr Benton asked as if Casey had no choice but to say yes. She desperately wanted to go with Spencer but she knew that she only hinder the surgical team. Casey nodded to Dr Benton before looking back at the team surrounding Spencer.  
>"Updates every fifteen minutes and I want to know when he is off the ventilator."<br>Casey stepped out of the elevator, she watched Spencer disappear as the doors slid closed, she ripped off her bloody protector and threw in the medical waste bin before turning back to Dr Benton. Dr Benton led her to the staff lounge.

"Are you aware that you just broked hospital procedure by treating your husband? You were too heavily involved and you should have let Dr Green take over" Dr Benton berated her.  
>"He was my husband and I was the on call doctor, no-one else was around to treat him immediately except for bunch of interns! He's going to surgery now, he's stable. I will abide by your rules when you can manage the ER better. Interns are not suitable to respond to trauma's like this" Casey shouted knowing that Dr Benton had been reckless with who was on call and who was not.<br>"You won't have to worry about the ER anymore. You're fired, this was the last straw after your constant disobdience in the ER" Dr Benton said stoically back, Casey flinched slightly as hearing she had lost her job but it passed as she worreid about Reid more. She wondered how the women could be so cold though.  
>"I'm staying informed on Reid" Casey said calmly back before walking out of the lounge, she walked down the corridor into the reception area to see the team waiting there.<br>"Frank can you do me a favour and call Janine our nanny and ask her if she could look after the twins for a few more hours" Casey asked Frank.  
>"Sure thing hon, do you want me to transfer your other patients as well temporarily?" Frank said.<br>"Thanks and transfer my patients permanently, I don't work here anymore" Casey said sadly, she saw Frank's face fall as she walked over to the reception area to the BAU team. Hotch was stood up while the rest of the team remained seated.  
>"Casey do you know if Reid's alright?" Hotch half pleaded, his eyes were worn with worry and panic.<br>"He's up in surgery now, he had a severed artery but I was able to clamp it off to stop the bleeding, his abdominal wound was severe but the pipe missed his spine "Casey said before taking a small breath to calm herself "He had to be intubated and put on a ventilator but I think that it will only be a temporary measure. His heart stopped but I and Dr Farrow managed to return it to normal synus rhythm."

Hotch and the rest of the team frowned at the amount of injuries that Reid had. JJ and Emily were holding each of Penelope's hands to calm her down. Morgan was shaking with anger while Hotch struggled to hold it together.  
>"You saved his life Casey. Thank you" Morgan said quietly.<br>"What hell happened?" Casey asked wanting answers, she wanted to know what had happened to Reid.  
>"We were tracking the UNSUB, his name is Dante Williams, he was the other guy that came in before Reid. He had murdered 12 people using different methods, he kidnapped Reid at the last crime scene seven hours ago. Reid managed to turn his phone on while in the car and we tracked the UNSUB. A high speed pursuit started which ended up with three cars plowing into Reid and the Unsub" Hotch answered.<br>"Oh my god!" Casey said as she breathed heavily, she put herself into a chair to stop her legs shaking.  
>"Casey its going to be alright. Reid is strong and if you are the doctor treating him I'm sure he is going to come through this" Morgan assured her.<br>"I'm not Spencer's doctor anymore, its against the rules for doctors to treat family" she told them.  
>"You treated him in the trauma room didn't you though" Penelope said, she seemed to have pulled herself from her mind.<br>"Yeah, I was fired."  
>"They can't do that!" JJ complained.<br>"Guys don't worry. There are other hosipitals and other jobs but there is only one Spencer Reid" Casey told them to calm them down. They all nodded sadly in agreement, there was only one Spencer Reid and they couldn't imagine the world without him.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Please review and thank you for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all your reviews and story adds. I hope you enjoy this chapter as this where its going to start getting good. I have so many ideas for fanfics in my head right now.**

**All mistakes are my own **

**Enjoy and please review**

**Chapter 3**

The next six hours passed more slowly than ever for Casey and the team. Casey's babysitter had agreed to look after the twins for the night due to the circumstances which had made Casey a little less stressed. Images of Reid all bloody and hurt kept appearing in front of her eyes every time she closed her eyes, she was on her 4th cup of coffee to avoid sleeping and seeing them.

"Spencer Reid" a loud voice spoke. Casey and the team were in front of the doctor immediately, Casey was given a brief nod by Dr Farrow as a sign of respect. The team stood nervously awaiting the doctor's news.

"How is he?" Casey asked, she heard her own voice shake.

"We have managed to repair his leg and his abdominal wound, we lost him on the table but we resusciated him. He is in the ICU but something's wrong" Dr Farrow informed the team.

"What wrong?" Morgan almost growled.

"Spencer has a high fever, a decreased heart rate and is coughing up small amounts of blood , we sent some of his blood to the lab and they found an unknown substance in his body. We think that it may be a poison but we can't identify it. We have him on a mask as his breathing is slightly laboured" Dr Farrow said with a worried tone in his voice.

"How long does he have before the poison becomes too deadly?" Hotch asked calmly, he knew it had to keep it together in front of the team for their sake.

"Judging by way the poison is affecting his system, we predict that he will slip into a coma and go into multiple organ failure within the next twelve hours. If we don't find the antidote to the poison within that time he will die" Dr Farrow said sincerely, he saw Casey eyes begin to water but she calmed herself down, her eyes widened as if an idea had popped into her head.

"Where is Dante Williams?" Casey inquired. Hotch and the rest had been thinking the same thing, Dante had to have poisoned Reid sometime during Reid's kidnapping. He was the only one with the antidote.

"He is in a private room with guards positioned outside although I doubt he will be able to walk anywhere with his leg" Dr Farrow told them.

"He must have the antidote, we need to get that antidote now" Morgan said angrily, Morgan was struggling to stay calm, the only thing stopping him from killing Dante was Penelope's calming hand on his.

"Is he concious?" Hotch asked. Dr Farrow nodded which allow Hotch to form a plan.

"Morgan and JJ I need you to go to Dante's apartment and search for anything that would help us identify the poison. Emily I want you to go to where Dante held Reid, he may have kept more of the poison and antidote there. Garcia I want you to search through everything about Dante, every piece of information helps. Dave and I will interrogate Dante" Hotch ordered his team, each of them nodded knowing that while they wanted to stay with Reid for support they would do more by looking at Danted and his past. Hotch looked at Casey and was stuck on what to say for a moment. Luckily Garcia stepped forward before it became awkward.

"Sir, I can do everything from here. Casey can stay with me" Garcia offered giving Casey a kind smile.

"Thank you Garcia" Hotch smiled, he made a mental note to send her flowers after Reid was stable and better. Hotch and the team dispersed while Garcia and Casey were given a room to work in. Garcia set up her equipment and typed away at lightning speed to set up her search into Dante's past. Garcia noticed Casey just staring out of the window, the coffee in her hand now stone cold.

"He'll be fine Casey. We will find the antidote and then we will pin this bastard to the wall for what he has done" Garcia said with both kindness and fury in her voice.

"What if we don't though? I can't lost him, we've got two beautiful children together and they need their father. We've been through too much. I just feel so useless right now" Casey sobbed as she let out the emotions she had kept locked away. Garcia walked over to Casey and pulled her a soothing hug, she rubbed Casey's back like a mother would to soothe a child.

"We are going to save Reid. I promise you that we will" Garcia said as she pulled Casey away from the hug so she could see her face. Garcia wiped away Casey's tears with her thumbs, Casey gave a weak smile back.

"Thanks Garcia" Casey said quietly, she returned to the couch that was in the room and rested her head.

**Thirty minutes later**

Casey had begun to fall asleep when she heard the door open, she shot up from the couch and was surprised to Hotch and Rossi. They both had grim looks on their faces making Casey fear the worst.

"Is Reid alright?" Casey panicked.

"Still no change" Hotch informed her, she let out a brief sigh. She had though that something had happened.

"Hotch, what wrong?" Garcia asked as she noticed her superiors body language.

"Dante Williams is refusing to tell us where the antidote is, he injected Reid after they crashed. I guess it was in case he died, he wouldn't want his last victim to survive" Rossi answered for Hotch who still looked worried.

"What does he want for the information?" Garcia asked.

"He knows more than we thought, it looks like he had targeted Reid as soon as we entered the case. He won't give any federal agents any information" Hotch said sadly.

"Who will he tell?" Garcia asked.

"He'll only talk to Casey."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another chapter for you all.**

**I would like to give a big thank you to Fairytopia for her helpful advice, thanks. **

**Again all mistakes are my own and please review. Enjoy!**

"Why does he want to talk to me?" Casey said with a small bit of fear in her voice. It made a shiver crawl down her spine to think that another Unsub was focusing on her. She had recovered from the events of Nathan Harris, she wasn't sure she wanted to be put in the same room with another criminal. Especially one was killing her husband.

"He wants to make you into another one of his victims by taunting you. I don't want you to worry though, we'll find another way to find the antidote" Hotch said quickly, he had been there to save Casey when Nathan Harris was going to kill her. He was not going to let her walk into another killer's room.

"I-Is there a chance that he tell me where to find the antidote?" Casey stuttered as she looked into Hotch's eyes.

"There is a chance but you would have to play his game. I'm not letting you go in there" Hotch assured her.

"Why?" Casey asked, she knew Hotch would do anything to protect her but she knew she couldn't let Spencer die because she was to afraid to confront Dante. Hotch walked over to her, he sat next to her and looked her directly in the eye.

"Casey he is going to want to taunt you with the details of the people he has killed, he will go into graphic details to make you suffer. Worst of all he is going to taunt you about Reid and your family."

"He knows about my family!" Casey panicked as she felt all her fears rage to new heights. Hotch grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight.

"We have them under protection, the twins will be safe. Morgan is going to go and stay with them after he has finished up at the scene" Hotch comforted her, she calmed down after hearing that Morgan was going to stay with them.

"I'll talk to him" Casey breathed deeply, she was going to save Spencer, they had too much together to lose it now.

"Casey I can't let you" Hotch objected.

"Aaron, I know you are trying to protect me but you need to let me do this. I need to help Spencer and if you don't let me do this he will suffer because of it. I love Spencer and I know you consider him like a little brother. Let me do this" Casey said gently and sincerly to Hotch, he looked to the floor for a moment knowing that she was right. He sighed before looking back at her.

"I'm going to be watching you the whole time, if he makes one wrong move or threatens you I will protect you" Hotch asserted. Casey nodded and gave Hotch a quick hug.

"I want to see Spencer first" Casey insisted as she got to her feet and took a few deep breaths. Hotch gave a stoic small smile and started to lead Casey out of the room. They walked down to the ICU where they were told that Spencer was holding stable at the moment.

Casey breathing hitched as she walked to Reid's bed, she stood by the edge for a moment before reaching down to hold his frail hand. He looked so pale and vunerable as he laid down in the hospital bed. She stroked her hand through his hair, she jumped slightly when his eyes fluttered open to stare back at her. Hotch walked to the other side of the bed and was slightly relieved to see the brown eyes of his friend.

"Hey Einstein. Everything is going to be alright" she soothed. Spencer lifted his shaking hand to take off his oxygen mask but Casey stopped him.

"Einstein you need to keep that on."

Reid looked at her with a confused expression on his face, he could see something was wrong in her eyes. He took a few deep breaths before trying to talk.

"W-What-s w-w-rong?" he gasped before he started to cough, he pushed the oxygen mask away just as he started to cough up blood. Casey shouted for the nurse who checked his vitals over before ordering him to keep the mask on and not to talk. Casey and Hotch exchanged panicked and worried gances. He looked at both of them sluggishly as he awaited a answer.

"Reid you've been poisoned by Dante Williams. We have the team searching for the antidote, we'll find it. I promise you" Hotch promised as he saw the worry in his friend's eyes. Reid tapped his finger on his wrist to mimick time, Hotch understood immediately.

"You have about eleven hours till the poison kills you" Hotch said bluntly. Reid took in a hitched breath as if calming himself. Casey and Hotch looked at each other, Casey realised that Hotch wanted to tell Reid about Casey talking to Dante. She looked at him with a serious stare and shook her head. She refused to put Reid through more panic. Casey looked back at Reid to find that he had fallen asleep, she felt her heart ache as she watched her sweet Einstein mumble in his sleep. She bent down and kissed Reid in the forehead, he didn't know if this was going to be her last gesture of affection to him.

"I love you" she whispered in his ear. Hotch's eyes began to water slightly as he watched Casey say good bye to Reid. Hotch and Casey walked out of the ICU, Casey rubbed the tears out from her cheeks before proceeding to Dante William's room. Hotch stopped outside the room where two guards were positioned and stopped Casey.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hotch asked her wanting to make sure that she understood what she was doing.

"I'm sure Aaron" she said as she mustered up all of her courage. They walked walked slowly into the room, Casey kept her eyes frozen on the man smiling in front of her.

"You can leave now Agent Hotchner" Dante ordered coldly, Hotch didn't want to leave but Casey gave him an assuring nod.

"Call if anything happens, I'll be outside" he whispered in her ear. Casey gave a weak smile to Hotch before turning back to Dante who stared at her with a evil smile across his face. She heard the foor close behind her, she had a brief flashback of Nathan Harris smiling at her when he attacked her but she locked it away at the back of her mind.

"Hello Casey. Are you ready to play a game?"

**Let the games begin muhahahaha! (I'm sorry I'm a tad hyper today)**

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**A nice extra long chapter to say sorry for updating sooner. I have been really busy but I am free today so wanted to update this for my readers. This chapter is very dark and please read the warnings before continuing. **

**Warnings - Swearing, some major Casey whumpage and mentions of rape. Nothing graphic.**

**All mistakes are my own. **

**Please review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Casey looked into Dante's eyes and saw only a craving. She saw a craving for fear that scared her. She kept her face stoic before answering Dante.

"What game?" she said calmly, her entire mind and body screamed for her to run away but she listened to her heart and stood firm in her place. Dante laughed slightly before he turned his bruised face towards her.

"My game. This will be a game that will either save Dr Reid or lead to the very early deaths of those precious to you. It all depends on whether you play by my rules and do exactly what I say" he said with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Don't you dare threaten those around me!" she said angrily.

"They will be safe as long as you play by my rules" Dante said calmly. Casey wondered how something so cold and inhumane could live.

"W-w-what rules?" she stuttered, she cursed herself inwardly for stuttering, it was sign of fear to Dante. She saw him quiver slightly, he was getting off on her fear.

"The first rule is that you need to survive my game. My tests are not going to be easy" he smirked, he loved the way she shivered slightly when he told her the first rule. Casey stood speechless as she heard the first rule. She wasn't an FBI agent like the others, she didn't know if she could survive his game.

"The second rule is that you have this phone on you at all times. If you survive the game quickly I'll give you the antidote but if you get to such a state where the game cannot continue I assure you there will be very bad consequences" Dante warned as he pulled out a phone from beneath his pillow. Casey was confused to how he had recieved the phone, he had been in a guarded room.

Casey instantly knew that she was not the only player participating in the game. She felt like a lonely king on a chess board surrounded by the enemy chess pieces that wanted to defeat her.

"What consequences?" she asked, she wanted to know what would happen if she failed. She knew that Spencer would die but she felt a sense of over confidence from Dante.

"I know Dr Reid loves his team, it would be a shame if they had to die because you were too afraid. Now come and take this phone Casey" he taunted as he held his hand out.

Casey stared at the phone like it was black mamba ready to strike at her. She took tentative steps towards the phone, she reached into his hand to take the phone but knew she should have been more careful. A rough strong hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her foward towards the bed. Casey panicked as she felt a strong hand wrap around her throat. She gasped as she felt the lack of oxygen. Dante pulled her foward and whispered in her ear.

"You are going to be my last victim. No matter what happens I promise you that." He pushed her roughly to the floor where she landed with a thud, she gasped for air.

"Hotch!" Casey shouted.

Seconds later the door flew open to reveal Hotch and Rossi looking shocked. They had not been able to see into the room as they had been busy receiving an update on Spencer. Casey grabbed the phone, got to her feet and rushed past Hotch and Rossi out of the room. She leaned up against the wall around the corner and took several deep breaths. She rubbed her neck trying to get rid of the feeling of Dante's hand around her neck.

"What the hell happened?" Rossi slightly yelled.

"He grabbed my wrist when I reached for this phone, he pulled me towards the bed and put his hand round my throat. He pushed me to the floor" Casey said as she showed them the phone that Dante had given her.

"We were only being given an update from Reid's doctor. I told the guard at the door to watch you" Hotch said in a angry rage, he stormed to the door to find that no-one was there. The second guard was returning from his break with a coffee when saw the angry faces of the FBI agents.

"Is something wrong sir?" the guard asked looking confused.

"Where is the other guard who was at his door?" Rossi asked ignoring the impulse to go and hit Dante for hurting Casey.

"He should be here, he's new though. This is his first job" the guard said as regained his professional composure.

"He must working with Dante or at least employed by him, we have to find him. Dammit!" Rossi cursed as he realised that they had been reckless. Seconds later the phone in Casey's hand began to shrill a loud classic ring. Hotch was about to take the phone from Casey but she moved it away from Hotch's grasp.

"I have to keep this phone with me at all times and do what he says. If I survive his game and complete it quickly he'll give us the antidote."

"What do you mean survive?" Hotch asked horrified at what Dante could have said to her.

Casey gave a Hotch a sad look before flipping open the phone and putting it towards her ear. She waited for the voice on the other end of the line to say something. Rossi was now at Hotch's side looking at the scene unfolding in front of him.

"Round one begins now. My game is going to be fast and I think in the end it will benefit Dr Reid's health if you do well. First tell your two bloodhound protectors to back away from you and leave you alone" Dante ordered.

Casey didn't really want to be left alone but she knew she had to abide by the rules. She put her hand over the phone to speak with Hotch and Rossi.

"You have to leave me alone. He wants you two to back off" she said quickly.

"I'm not leaving you alone" Hotch said angrily.

"You have to Hotch. Spencer won't get better if we stand here and argue about my safety. I'll be fine Hotch" she said with a slightly angry tone.

Hotch understood how stressed she was right now. Rossi put his hand on Hotch's shoulder and gave him a 'we need to leave her alone look'. Hotch looked at Casey before he turned the corner out of sight leaving Casey feeling bare and unprotected. She put the phone back to her ear and waited for his demands.

"Good girl. I want you to start walking down the hall, the first round will find you so I would be ready. Call me back if you survive" Dante laughed slightly, moments later the phone went dead.

Casey began to walk down the corridor, it was practically deserted which scared her even more. She knew that this ward had been closed off because of Dante, the son of a bitch was ready for every scenario Casey thought. She was out of sight and earshot which made her heart skip a beat with walked slowly down the corridor but stopped dead when she heard a small creak a few doors down. Casey began to turn around but was knocked to the floor by a strong force that caused the side of her head to explode in fiery pain. She hit the floor hard and breathed quickly as she painfully turned her body around to face the burly guard she had seen earlier. She knew that this was Dante's pawn.

"Round one" he said in a deep voice that matched his muscular and bulky body.

He began to walk towards her, Casey waited a few seconds till he came closer. She kicked out her leg and was satisfied when it connected with man's knee causing him to stagger and fall to the ground near her.

Casey pulled herself to her feet but had to grab the wall to make her body focus. Casey was about to start running down the corridor when she felt the guard grab her wrist. She put her hand into a fist and lunged for him but missed as he ducked down, Casey yelped as she felt a searing pain in her ribs as the guard fist connected with her chest. Casey gasped for breath but found herself craving more air as the guard punched her around the face causing her to fall on the floor. She could taste metal in her mouth and realised she was bleeding. Casey felt her body being flipped around onto her back, she was momentarily blinded by the light before it was blocked by the guard as he pinned her to the floor.

"I was expecting more of a fight" he laughed as Casey struggled to escape his grasp, he slammed her head against the floor causing her to become dazed.

She drifted in between conciousness. He looked at her body for a moment and imagined all the things he was about to do to her. He couldn't wait to explore her. He pulled her wrists together and then pulled his tie from around his neck and tied her hands together. Casey became more alert when she realised what the guard was about do as he undid his belt with his free hand. He unclipped the buckle before moving onto her belt and laughed when he realised the fear in Casey's eyes, he saw her try to shout and clamped his hand over her mouth. He lowered himself to face her, he was inches away from her face. He had finished with her belt but was waiting.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

Casey refused to let herself get violated by this vulgar man. She thought about being with Spencer and the way he made her feel stronger, she knew what she was about to do was going to hurt but it was the only way she could get away. She let out a small gasp as he removed his hand, his face was still inches away from hers. She headbutted the guard hard in the nose causing him to scream with pain and fall off her. Casey reached inside her pocket for the syringe she had taken earlier, she quickly popped off the cover on the needle. She twisted it around in her restrained hands and plunged it into his neck causing his eyes to go wide before he became limp.

Casey slid backwards till she was against the wall. She was so happy that she had brought the syringe, she had tried to get it earlier but the guard had caught her by surprise. She felt the tie hurt her skin, she tried to free herself but failed. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and pressed redial. She struggled to maintain her breathing as she waited for an answer. She held the phone with both her hands and

"Gold star to the survivor" Dante mocked as if he was talking to a child.

"You fucker!" Casey said angrily, she was sick of being afraid of this guy. She felt slightly stronger at the fact she had just taken down his sick and twisted partner.

"Language young lady. You have an hour before I call again, your little family can help you get patched up. I bloodhounds outside my door and more than before. You have one hour before round two begins" he scolded her, the phone line went dead.

Casey slammed the phone shut, she slid it back into her pocket before she buckled her belt up, it took her a minute of two due to her hands being tied. Her entire body ached, she knew she probably looked a bloody mess but she didn't care. The guard was out for the count. She pulled herself to her feet and felt sick as her head began to spin. She took a deep breath before she staggered down the corridor, she pushed open two double doors and turned the corner.

"CASEY!" Morgan yelled as he saw a beaten and bloody Casey turn round the corner. He ran towards her as she collapsed on some waiting chairs. The team look horrified as they took in Casey's appearance.

"M-my hands, please untie my hands" she whispered to Morgan who immediately started to undo the tie. She felt the blood rush back into hands and felt a bit more free as it was removed.  
>Emily had run to get a doctor while Morgan, Garcia and JJ fussed over Casey. Hotch and Rossi stood horrified at what they had let happen.<p>

"The guy that attacked me is down the corridor and around the corner. I injected him with some haldol and it knocked him out" Casey said before wincing at the shot of pain that went through her head.

Hotch and Rossi decided to let Casey get some space, they ran through the doors and down the corridor out of sight to arrest the fake guard.

"What happened? We need to know what happened" Morgan asked as sat next to Casey, she grabbed his hands and held them tightly. He held her back, he knew she had been brave knocking the guy out but she was hurt. It took all his power not storm into the room and put a bullet between Dante's eyes.

"I have to play his game. I was told to go down the corridor alone. If I survive his game I'll be able to get the antidote for Spencer. I went down the corridor and the guy that attacked me hit me round the side of the head. We struggled before he got the upper hand and punched me in my ribs and face before I fell to the floor. He pinned me down and h-" Casey told them before stopping. She didn't really want to tell them what he had tried to do. It would just hurt them.

"Casey what did he do?" Morgan urged, he wanted to know so he could kill the bastard.

"He tied my hands together. H-he" she said before taking a deep breath.

"Its okay" JJ said.

"He tried to rape me but I headbutted him in the nose and injected him before he could do anything" she said quickly. Her head was still pounding from headbutting him but she knew it was a small price to pay. She could have been hurt a lot worse.

"HE TRIED TO RAPE YOU!" Morgan yelled, he was stunned for a moment. Casey saw what Morgan was about to do and grabbed his hand tighter to stop him.

"Morgan don't!" Casey pleaded, he looked into her eyes and knew that he would make things worse by going into Dante's room. He knew that if Casey had not freed herself from her would-be rapist it would have destroyed the team. It would have destroyed Reid the most. Morgan could see dark bruise forming on her face and hated the fact she had been beaten.

"Morgan this guy never wants to leave a victim alive if he thinks that he is going to die. Am I right?" Casey asked as an idea popped into her head.

"You are" Morgan said confused.

"Earlier when I speaking with him in the room he whispered in my ear that I was going to be his last victim."

"What?" Morgan asked with panic in his eyes. Dante was a mission based killer, he wasn't going to leave an intended victim alive if he was going to die.

"Casey where are you going with this?" JJ asked wondering what Casey was thinking.

"I've got a plan" Casey smiled slightly.

If Dante wanted to play a game she was going to make sure he would lose.

**What plan?**

**To continue the game please insert reviews**


End file.
